Uhh... Band? I don't know what to call it!
by I Love the Saxygod
Summary: Random events of my band life. So THERE.
1. First day of school!

Uhh... what should I call this?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter? Uhh... Part one. Saxygod!  
  
  
BAND DICTIONARY  
Saxygod. hot stuff. Sax-ee-gawd. This really hot fine thang in our band... plays sax.  
  
THE ACTUAL EVENTS OF MY DAY.  
  
8/14/02 to 8/15/02, skipping unimportant stuff.  
  
2:00 PM, 8/14  
  
I ran into the band room almost in tears. It was the first day of school and my classes were completely hellish. I almost beat someone up. On the FIRST DAY. I assembled my flute and sat down by some friends... clarinet playing friends, but it wouldn't matter on the first day. They were arguing about the name of a book: Fourteen Weeks to a Better Band. Erin thought there was no A and Kelly knew there was an A, because she looked at my book. I was giggling insanely. Kelly got a sheet with the book's names on it and showed Erin the A. She made a circular motion with her finger, saying "a..." really long and drag-outtish. We cracked up. Now any time when I'm hyper I make a circular motion with my finger and say "a...."  
Mr. Cox came in and talked to us for awhile telling about fire drills and stuff. When he got to the intruder drill, he said we had to lock the doors. All the doors have little windows in them. One of my clarinet playing friends, Leigh Ann, said, "what if someone brings a gun and shoots through the window?" To that, Mr. Cox said, "That's when we go to the middle of the room and hide."  
We got a new storage room. It's beautiful and smells like paint thinner. It's also very cold. Mr. Cox led the flute section (meee and other psychos) down to that room. When we came back, he took the clarinets. I oogled at Saxygod the whole time.  
Next, when all the sections left to see the pretty storage room, he told us about Band Passes. If we wanted to go in the morning and practice, we would HAVE to have one. He only had 15. So Mr. Cox asked us questions so we could get them. I have one! I am admiring it's orangeness right now.   
We goofed off and talked for awhile, until 3:25, when the last bell rang. We all ran to our lockers.  
  
------  
  
3:31  
  
I ran into the band room with my heavy backpack. How can it be this heavy? I thought. It's only the first day of school! I asked Mr. Cox to open the storage door because he said there may still be paint holder stuff on there. So that explained the smell. Okay. He asked me why and I said I didn't want to get anything on my shirt... I'm not usually that stingy about my things, but it was a new shirt and one I would like to wear more.  
He opened the door and turned on the lights for me. It got really, REALLY cold in about 10 seconds. I shivered and got my flute off the shelf and said bye to Mr. Cox, and that I would see him tomorrow morning at 7:45!  
Then I went home and cried about how bad my day was, except for band. 


	2. Early in the morning...

Chapter 2: Jazz Ensemble Music!  
  
BAND DICTIONARY:  
  
Blue and White Days. Bloo and Wite Dayz. Band every other day but for a long time (an hour and a half) ... White days are hell.  
  
MORE OF MY DAY  
  
8/15/02  
7:55 AM  
  
I ran out of the library, finally happy to leave the stupid place. I flashed my Band Pass at a teacher and she stopped me. Damn it. She asked Mr. Cox if I was allowed to go in the band room. Duh. He said yes and, to the teacher's disappointment, I practically ran down the Arts hallway to the band room. SAXYGOD WAS THERE! Woohoo! I practically ran into the door and said, "Good morning!!!!" He stopped playing...  
"Morning, Katie!" Ohhhhmmmyyyyggooddddd.... He said my name... My heart leaped out of my chest and kissed his beautiful sexy--saxophone. Er, no, that's not what happened. I smiled at him and sat down with my flute, turned on my metronome, and started to play.   
Mr. Cox came back into the room and let us play for awhile. Then more people came in and he had us play some jazz. It was really cool, because jazz is so fun to play... I was the only flute playing out of two. At 8:19 we stopped because Mr. Cox had to take a phone call and the bell was gonna ring in a minute anyway. So we packed up our cases and left to our torture classes. I walked by Saxygod (I wish he were my boyfriend...) on the way to our lockers. It was pure joy.   
I realized in the middle of first period that I didn't have band today. I immediately got a headache. 


End file.
